As current research in genomics and proteomics produce more multiplexed data, there is a need for technologies that can rapidly screen a large number of nucleic acids and proteins in a very small volume of sample. Microarray and DNA chips are performed on a planar platform, distributing a small volume of liquid sample over a relatively large chip surface often encounter the problems of an insufficient sample amount or non-uniform distribution. MSI proposes to develop a micro-image-coded microsphere technology for multiplexed thousands of bioassays using an unprecedented level of micro-volume samples. The proposed technology is based on optically bar-coded particles, formed by inserting nano or micro images into a latex bead shell. The novelty of this technology is that image-coded beads identify which reaction is taking place on the surface. Each microbead performs one test, thus acting as a single analyte analyzer. By adding a mixture of micro particles, several thousands analytes can be tested simultaneously, easily, rapidly, and inexpensively. [unreadable] [unreadable] Phase I work will focus on image-coded particle synthesis, micro image recording, optical decoding, and DNA hybridization assays. In Phase II, the technology will be applied to cellular analysis, single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP), and DNA-based cancer diagnostics. [unreadable] [unreadable]